List of Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) original characters
These characters appeared only in the Mega Man cartoon series. They never appeared in any of the video games. To learn about the cartoon versions of the characters from the games like Roll, Proto Man, the Robot Masters and Mega Man himself, see Characters (cartoon versions). Annie and Uncle Jet In the alternate future timeline where Dr. Wily is taking over the world ("Future Shock"), Mega Man gets some help from Annie and her uncle named Jet. Annie is actually a fan of Mega Man through a comic book series being published in this future titled "The Adventures of Mega Man" and gets herself involved in Mega Man's mission to get back to his past in a very physical way by attacking one of Dr. Wily's Cop Bots. Annie is voiced by Kaitlyn Stewart, and Uncle Jet is voiced by Michael Donovan. Bobby Bobby is a young boy who has learned the dark secret of the amusement park Fun World: that people are disappearing and are somehow being transformed into robots to serve Dr. Wily. He escapes Wily's robots and asks Mega Man to help. Bobby is voiced by Christopher Turner. * Note: This Bobby character is not the same "Bobby" featured in the episode "Ice Age". Bobby, Ramon and Janet This trio are high school students that have very bad attitudes as seen in "Ice Age." The Principal decides that they need somebody to get them on the right path, so she asks Mega Man to help. But this doesn't turn out too well when Mega is forced to bring them along in a counter-assault to Dr. Wily's raid of the Zero Refrigeration Plant. However, when their high school gets engulfed in Dr. Wily's glacier, they end up turning to Mega Man for help. Later on, they play a part in tricking Ice Man into thinking that Wily has turned against him and help Mega Man repel Wily. Their attitudes do turn around for the better in the end. Bobby is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Ramon is voiced by Marcus Turner. Janet is voiced by Louise Vallance. Brain Bot Brain Bot is supposedly the smartest robot in the world. He's also the most painfully annoying robot in the world too, constantly wanting to inspect things to see how they work (which nearly turned fatal when Mega Man was transporting him in the Land Blazer). He bears a striking resemblance to Mega Man, although his armor is two shades of green, his helmet has a super intelligence processor encased in a small, clear glass dome on his forehead and he wears a lab coat and glasses. Brain Bot is voiced by Terry Klassen. Bree Ricotta This character is the female news reporter who could be seen occasionally on some episodes. Her most notable appearance was in "Mega-Pinocchio" where she harshly criticized Dr. Light. She was also there to report Dr. Wily's giant Robo Spider taking over the city and Lotos' magic taking over the city. Bree Ricotta is voiced by Robyn Ross. * Note: Her name appears to be a reference to the cheeses Brie and Ricotta. Cheerbot All of the Cheerbots appear to look the same, but one of the Cheerbots is friends with Roll and helps out Mega Man when Dr. Wily takes over the campus with mind control chips in the student bots. As a Cheerbot she cheers for both the Robo Raiders and Mega Man. She is able to shoot pompoms from both of her blaster arms in a similar manner to Hard Man's weapon (albeit this is a lot less deadly). Cosmetic Bot When Dr. Wily gets control of the appliances of Gizmo City in the episode, "Electric Nightmare," he gets control over the Cosmetic Bot. The Cosmetic Bot under Dr. Wily's control forces Roll to get a "beauty treatment" with a large powder puff. Even though the Cosmetic Bot only appeared briefly in the cartoon show, she became a memorable character after having a comical battle with Roll. Doris Dr. Light: "...there's Doris, a robo maid." "She cooks and cleans and NEVER complains." Doris: "But I don't do windows." Dr. Light: "Well, almost never complains." Doris is a robot maid in the 9000 series domestic robots, but there's something fishy about her. She tries to destroy Mega Man and is later revealed she is a spy working for Dr. Wily. In the end of the episode, she was reprogrammed by Roll. She does not appear again, but, like the Met from episode 1, is presumed to persisted throughout the remainder of the series as she did not meet an official demise. Doris is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Dr. Petto Dr. Petto offered Mega Man the chance to have a procedure to make him feel like a real human. But, it was really a hoax for Dr. Wily to control Mega Man to do his bidding via a mind control chip. Dr. Petto himself was actually just a robot double created by Wily. Dr. Petto is voiced by Terry Klassen. Dracubot Dracubot is one of Dr. Wily's monster bots. Dracubot can shoot lasers from his fangs and transform into a vampire bat robot. He hypnotizes Evelyn Ray into thinking that she is a vampire bot and then she turns into a vampire bot for real. Evelyn Ray Evelyn Ray is a famous movie heroine who played in movies like "Bride of the Werewolf" and "Night of The Living Monster Bots." In Night of The Living Monster Bots, Evelyn Ray is hypnotized to believe that she is a vampire bot and she somehow transforms into a vampire bat robot. After the movie, the audience wonders if all of that really happened in the episode or if it was just another one of her movies. Evelyn Ray is voiced by Robyn Ross. Frankenbot Frankenbot is Dr. Wily's "most powerful robot" and the final monster bot in Night of The Living Monster Bots, acting in a similar vein to Guts Man. Frankenbot is huge and attacks with his revolving, laser firing flattop. These powerful laser shots destroy both Dracubot and Wolf Bot and even Frankenbot himself. Frankenbot is voiced by Garry Chalk. Hugh Peister Mr. Peister is the owner of an undersea triconium mine and an old friend of Dr. Light. Mr. Peister's undersea triconium mines are operated by aquatic mining robots who have to fight off Dr. Wily's robots. Peister is voiced by Jay Brazeau. Kung-Fu Bot Kung-Fu Bot is a student at Dr. Light's college and his armor is designed after traditional martial arts gear. He even takes martial arts classes at the campus. His desire is to one day be a fighting robot like Mega Man, but when he tries to demonstrate his fighting skill for him, he falls short in a humorous way. When Wily's robots overtake the campus later on, Kung-Fu Bot helps Mega and Roll retake the campus and takes down Cut Man in the process. Lotos Lotos is an evil genie-like spirit who was trapped in a golden chest. The golden chest was found by an Indian peasant long ago. Lotos gave the peasant great wealth and the peasant became a raja. Lotos was revealed to be dangerous, so the raja tricked him back into the chest where Lotos would stay until Dr. Wily would get the chest. Lotos' true form is a seven-headed dragon. He can only be defeated in his dragon form. Lotos is voiced by Garry Chalk. Mary Mary is the young girl from the episode "Cold Steel" and is hearing-impaired. We first see her getting an autograph from Mega Man and Roll, but when Dr. Light turns on his classical music album, Mary approaches the player and can feel the music coming from the speaker. Roll invites Mary and her mother to come with herself and Mega Man to the Cold Steel concert later that day, but Dr. Wily's hypnotic music brainwashes all of the human concert attendees...except Mary due to her hearing loss. This brave girl goes on to help Mega Man trace this latest plan from Wily right to its source later on. Mayor He is the mayor of New York City and has been through many of Dr. Wily's plans to try and take over the city. These plans include things such as Kennedy International Airport, the earthquakes, the glacier, the anti-gravity machine and the dream machine. He has been in a few other episodes, but plays a big part in "The Big Shake" and "Campus Commandos." He is voiced by Garry Chalk and is understudied by Scott McNeil in "Campus Commandos" and Jim Byrnes in "Mega Dreams" despite Chalk being on board every episode as Guts Man. Mayor (Third Season) In the final episode, "Crime of the Century", there is a new Mayor of New York. The new mayor is an African American man who is somewhat heavyset. No explanation is given for the change. There are possibilities that perhaps this episode took place after an election, or that the producers decided to completely overhaul the character, or that it was an oversight and they forgot about the previous mayor. He is voiced by Garry Chalk. Mitchell Deacon Mitchell Deacon runs for governor in the episode, "Bro Bots." Deacon makes Proto Man the head of the security team at his election headquarters after Proto Man saves him and Mega Man from Bright Man. Mitchell Deacon is voiced by Jim Byrnes. Mr. Zero Mr. Zero is the owner of the Zero Refrigeration Company and is always shivering from the cold. Dr. Wily has Ice Man and Air Man kidnap Mr. Zero for his super freeze formula. Ice Man and Air Man also steal liquid nitrogen from his refrigeration plant in order to feed the glacier in the episode, "Ice Age." Note: He bears a resemblance to Dr. Cain from the Mega Man X series. Mr. Zero is voiced by Ian James Corlett. Mummy Bot Mummy Bot is the first of Dr. Wily's monster bots to attack in the episode, Night of The Living Monster Bots. The interesting thing is that Mega Man is able to take Mummy Bot's power just like the Robot Masters. Otto Raptor Otto Raptor is a strange man with a scaly face and only 4 clawed fingers on both hands. Otto is the owner of Robosaur Park and the designer of the dinosaur robots that Dr. Light built. Otto believes that man should have gone extinct and not the dinosaur. Otto Raptor is voiced by Terry Klassen. Painter Bot Painter Bot's "only weapon is a paintbrush." Painter Bot helps out Mega Man by painting a mural of Mega Man on the wall which tricks the Tacklebots being controlled by the mind control chips. Painter Bot appears to be the only art student bot at Light University. Painter Bot is voiced by Terry Klassen. Quarterbot Quarterbot plays as the quarterback for the Robo Raiders along with various Tacklebots. Quarterbot's blaster shoots footballs and he uses it for his Shotgun Pass. Most of the Tacklebots are brown with torsos that look more like a large football. Quarterbot is red and yellow and wearing the number 7. Tar Over 1,000 years ago, Tar and his warriors conquered Oahu Island. Tar and his warriors were cursed by a kahuna so that they would turn into Lion Men whenever the Makahano Comet passes by Earth. Everyone that Tar and his warriors encounter will get the curse and become Lion Men, including Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Tina McIntyre Tina's father is an astronaut captain. She stows away on his space shuttle when she senses something wrong. Dr. Wily takes control of the space shuttle and she ends up saving Mega Man on the Moon. Tina McIntyre is voiced by Crystaleen O'Bray. Wolf Bot Wolf Bot is the second monster bot to attack in Night of The Living Monster Bots after Dr. Wily calls him in for back-up when Mega Man knocks Mummy Bot into a pond. Wolf Bot is able to fire his claws from his fingers and those claws turn Dr. Light into a werewolf. Wolf Bot is a lunar powered robot and transforms into Dr. Wily's butler robot when the full moon is hidden behind the clouds. Ms. Lapierre and Shwitzi A weathy woman and her poodle, Shwitzi who appeared in "The Incredible Shirnking Mega Man." Infamous for purchasing stolen valuables, she sits in with Mr. Farage and Mr. Rozenko at a private auction hosted by Dr. Wily for various cities, including Washington DC. As with the others, the city she purchased was not specified. Following the auction, Ms. Lapierre returns to the mainland and is seen riding in a white Limosine driven by a robot to pick up the sold cities of New York and Chicago (in addition to Washington) along with Farage and Rozenko and close the deal. When Shwitzi sees the shrunken Mega Man, it trys to attack him, but is shooed away when Roll appears. It is revealed that Ms. Lapierre wears a wig when Roll uses her vacuum on the former. Following this humiliation, Lapierre makes her retreat, but is later arrested along with Farage and Rozenko. Ms. Lapierre is voiced by Shirley Millner. Category:Other media characters